Kyle Valenti (Roswell)
Kyle Valenti ist ein High School Schüler aus Roswell. Zur Person Kyle Valenti hat dunkelbraunes Haar und blaue Augen. Kyle ist Schüler der West Roswell High School. Er ist Mitglied des Footballteams seiner Schule; seine Nummer ist die 32. (Der Schlüssel) Kyle spielt außerdem Basketball, ebenfalls in der Schulmannschaft, was ihm sehr wichtig ist. Hier trägt er die Nummer 14. (Das Spielzeughaus) Familie Kyle Valenti ist der Sohn von Jim Valenti, dem Sheriff von Roswell. Sein Großvater, James Valenti sr., ist vor seinem Vater ebenfalls Sheriff von Roswell gewesen. Staffel 1 Im September erfährt Kyle Valenti von seinem Vater, dem Sheriff von Roswell, von einer Schießerei im Crashdown Café. Am nächsten Tag erkundigt er sich in der Schule bei seiner Freundin Liz Parker, die anwesend war, nach ihrem Befinden. Dabei beäugt er Max Evans, mit dem Liz lernen will, misstrauisch. Als Kyle Liz nach einer Verabredung Hause bringt, entdeckt er einen silbernen Handabdruck auf ihrem Bauch, doch sie will nicht darüber reden. Am Abend des jährlichen Crash Festivals wartet Kyle lange auf Liz, mit der er verabredet ist. Als sie schließlich bei ihm auftaucht, ist er ungehalten, gibt aber ihrem Drängen nach, doch noch zu der Party zu gehen. Sie will an der Bühne auf ihn warten, versetzt ihn aber wieder. (Das Geheimnis) Einige Tage nach dem Festival spricht Kyle Liz in der Schule darauf an, dass sie ihn versetzt hat. Doch sie bricht die Unterhaltung mit der Begründung ab, sie habe jetzt keine Zeit. Als er Liz abends mit Max vor dem Crashdown Café sieht, fährt er ihnen heimlich nach. Er folgt ihnen bis zum Old Chisholm Trail Trailer Park, wo er sie bei einem vermeintlichen romantischen Stelldichein ertappt. Liz erklärt, sie warten nur auf Michael Guerin, mit dem sie Bowlen gehen wollen, doch ihr Verhalten wirkt auf Kyle merkwürdig. (Der Schlüssel) In der kommenden Woche führt die neue Vertrauenslehrerin Ms. Topolsky mit jedem Schüler ein Gespräch, um herauszufinden, welcher Beruf zu welchem Schüler passt. Kyle gibt an, er würde gern bei den Houston Astros spielen. Er geht auch davon aus, diesen Posten tatsächlich zu bekommen. Seine Computerauswertung ergibt allerdings, dass er Polizist werden sollte. Kyle fühlt sich veräppelt. (Jedem sein Monster) Am 20. Oktober ist Kyle mit Liz zu einem Videoabend verabredet. Kyle schlägt vor, einen der Filme gemeinsam mit Claudia Parker, Liz' Großmutter, anzusehen, die früher als erwartet, zu einem Besuch in Roswell eingetroffen ist. Da erreichen sie das Crashdown Café und erleben, wie Claudia mit dem Krankenwagen abgeholt wird. Kyle begleitet die Parkers ins Krankenhaus. Ein Arzt teilt ihnen bald darauf mit, dass Claudia einen Schlaganfall hatte. Da taucht Max auf und erkundigt sich nach Liz' Befinden. Er sagt, sein Cousin habe einen Autounfall gehabt, doch Kyle glaubt ihm nicht. Draußen fordert er ihn auf, sich von Liz fernzuhalten. Zuhause erzählt Kyle seinem Vater von Liz' Großmutter, und auch, dass er den Eindruck habe, Liz sei nicht wirklich bei ihm, wenn sie etwas unternehmen. Sein Vater vermutet, dass die Angelegenheit etwas mit Max Evans zu tun haben könnte, und fordert Kyle auf, sich von diesem Jungen fernzuhalten. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule kann Kyle seinen Spind nicht mehr öffnen. Als der Hausmeister ihn aufbricht, stellt er fest, dass das Schloss geschmolzen ist. Kyle spricht mit seinen Freunden Tommy und Paulie darüber, und erfährt, dass sie Max zusammengeschlagen haben. Er will mit Liz reden, doch diese ist völlig entsetzt darüber. Er kann nicht verstehen, warum Max ihr so wichtig ist; er vermutet, die beiden seien ein Paar, was Liz aber verneint. Sie beendet dennoch die Beziehung zu Kyle. Er warnt sie vor Max und berichtet, dass sein Vater ein Auge auf ihn habe. (Der ganz normale Wahnsinn) Später in diesem Jahr spricht Kyle Liz auf dem Schulhof an und fragt sie, ob sie nun mit Max zusammen sei. Er ist immer noch sauer auf sie. Sie verneint seine Frage und bittet ihn um Verständnis für ihre Perspektive, doch er sagt, er brauche, nun da sie nicht mehr zusammen seien, auch nicht versuchen, sie zu verstehen. Abends geht Kyle mit Freunden ins Crashdown, wo er Max mit seiner Schwester Isabel und Michael Guerin sitzen sieht. Er droht ihm, ihn zu beobachten. Am nächsten Tag bedankt Liz sich bei Kyle dafür, dass er ihr eine CD zurückgebracht hat. Sie bringt das Gespräch auf das Ende ihrer Beziehung. Kyle macht Liz' Geheimnisse dafür verantwortlich. Liz vermutet, er habe etwas über diese Geheimnisse in ihrem Zimmer gefunden, und sagt, sie bräuchte es unbedingt zurück. Daraufhin meint er, jeder von ihnen wolle etwas zurück, und lässt sie stehen. (Das Tagebuch) Im Geschichtsunterricht verteilt Mr. Somers eine ausgefallene Hausaufgabe: Um die Arbeitsweise eines Historikers verstehen zu lernen, sollen die Schüler sich gegenseitig interviewen und Zeitzeugenberichte über ihren Partner verfassen. Max soll mit Kyle zusammenarbeiten. Kyle trägt Max auf, ihn im Crashdown zu treffen. Nachmittags sitzen neben Kyle und Max auch Liz und Isabel für die Geschichtshausaufgabe im Crashdown. Liz kommt zu den beiden Jungs, und fragt sie, wie es laufe. Kyle nutzt die Gelegenheit, eine weitere Frage zu stellen, nämlich, ob Max schon einmal verliebt gewesen sei. Mit einem zögernden Blick auf Liz verneint Max die Frage. Nach einem eigenartigen Anruf auf Liz' Handy, schnappt Isabel sich ihren Bruder und zerrt ihn aus dem Café. Kyle folgt ihnen und sieht, dass Max und Isabel fortfahren und Liz nicht mitnehmen wollen. Nach einem Kommentar von Kyle überlegt es sich Max aber anders. Die drei steigen in den Jeep und verschwinden. Kyle versucht abends, Liz zu erreichen, doch sie ist weder zu Hause, noch bei ihrer Freundin Maria DeLuca oder bei Max. Als sein Vater dazu kommt, erklärt Kyle, dass er die Art nicht mag, auf die Liz sich verhält, wenn Max dabei ist. Er erzählt von dem Vorfall am Nachmittag, und dass auch die beiden Evans nicht zu Hause sind. Sein Vater wird schweigsam und fährt aufs Revier zurück. Zuvor fordert er Kyle erneut auf, sich aus der Sache herauszuhalten. Kyle hört jedoch nicht auf seinen Vater und folgt Liz und den beiden Evans. Er ruft auf Liz' Handy an unter dem Vorwand, er wolle ihr ein vergessenes Buch zurückgeben. Sie versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, zu Maria zu kommen, was er als Beweis dafür ansieht, dass sie gar nicht dort ist. Er holt Liz, Max und Isabel an einer Straßensperre ein und findet sie mit Michael und Maria in einem Motelzimmer. Er hört gerade noch Michaels schnell abgebrochenen Satz darüber, dass sie eines Tages aufgespürt werden würden. Er will wissen, was die fünf dort tun. Michael wird handgreiflich und schleudert Kyle durchs Zimmer. Entsetzt fragt er, wer sie eigentlich seien. Als ihm keiner antwortet, will er mit Liz verschwinden. Max geht dazwischen und die beiden geraten aneinander. Liz schickt Kyle nach Hause. Er geht, stellt aber vorher fest, dass er sich nicht erklären kann, was er jemals an Liz gefunden hat. (Marathon, Texas) Am nächsten Tag kommt Liz in der Schule zu Kyle, um mit ihm zu reden. Sie gehen in den Geräteraum, um ungestört zu sein. Liz bittet Kyle, niemandem zu erzählen, dass die Jugendlichen am Tag zuvor in Texas gewesen sind. Kyle erklärt, sie brauche sich keine Sorgen zu machen, er würde Max erst verraten, wenn er genügend Beweise zusammengetragen hätte, um ihn zu vernichten. (Das Symbol) Später im November sitzt Kyle im Innenhof der Schule, als sich Alex Whitman, ein enger Freund von Liz, mit seinem Mittagessen zu ihm gesellt. Kyle vermutet in ihm einen Spion, was Alex bestreitet, doch Kyle glaubt nicht, dass Liz Alex nicht in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht haben sollte. Er steht wütend auf und geht. (Blutsbruder) Im Dezember wird Roswell von einer starken Hitzewelle getroffen. Kyle findet in Vicky Delaney eine neue Freundin. Gemeinsam besuchen sie eine illegale Party in der alten Seifenfabrik. Auf der Ladefläche eines Pickups küssen sie sich. Da kommen Liz und Max mit derselben Absicht auf den Parkplatz. Kyle unterbricht die beiden. Kurz darauf rücken Feuerwehr und Polizei an, da die Musikanlage einen Kabelbrand verursacht hat. Kyle und Vicky gehen auf der Ladefläche in Deckung. (Dezemberhitze) Kurz darauf steht ein wichtiges Basketballspiel an. Während Kyle in Ballbesitz ist, feuert ihn Liz vom Spielfeldrand her an. Kyle ist abgelenkt und wird daraufhin schwer gefoult. Er stürzt und bricht sich den Knöchel. Er ist an die Couch gefesselt, da kommt ihn Liz besuchen. Sie bringt ihm Kuchen aus dem Crashdown und ihre Schulunterlagen. Eigentlich möchte sie mit ihm reden, aber Kyle schickt sie weg. Später wird ihm klar, dass sie sich verantwortlich fühlt für seinen gebrochenen Knöchel. Als er sie im Crashdown besucht, bringt er sie dazu, das zuzugeben. Er entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten, nachdem sie Schluss gemacht hatten. Auch Liz bedauert, wie alles gelaufen ist. Sie beschließen, dass sie versuchen wollen, Freunde zu sein. (Das Spielzeughaus) Kyle freut sich auf das Vater-Camping-Wochenende, das seine Schule veranstaltet, ist dies doch das einzige Wochenende im Jahr, das er mit seinem Vater verbringt. In einer Freistunde besucht er ihn auf der Roswell Sheriff's Station, da sie verabredet sind, ein neues Zelt zu kaufen. Doch sein Vater ist unpünktlich. Deputy Hanson erklärt Kyle, der Sheriff habe viel zu tun, weil im nahe gelegenen Frazier Wald, wo auch das Camping-Wochenende stattfindet, ein UFO gesichtet worden sein soll. Als Kyles Vater schließlich auftaucht, wundert er sich über Kyles Anwesenheit. Ihre Verabredung hat er völlig vergessen, und auch zu dem Wochenende wird er es wohl nicht schaffen. Kyle ist enttäuscht. Die Aussicht, das Wochenende gemeinsam mit Coach Clay zu verbringen, gefällt Kyle gar nicht, doch am Bus taucht überraschend doch sein Vater auf. Er bringt auch ein neues Zelt mit. Im Wald angekommen, sucht Kyle einen Campingplatz aus, doch Valenti möchte das Zelt an anderer Stelle aufstellen, an der sein Funkgerät besseren Empfang hat. So landen sie in der Nähe von Liz, Maria, Max, Isabel und Alex, die ebenfalls mit ihren Vätern an dem Wochenende teilnehmen. Abends erzählt Kyle Liz und Maria Gruselgeschichten, die er von seinem Großvater gehört hat. Er wundert sich, dass sich sein Vater nicht an die Geschichten erinnern kann. Als Valenti nachts verschwindet, schleicht Kyle ihm hinterher. Er stellt ihn in den Wäldern zur Rede, denn er kann nicht glauben, dass sein Vater - genau wie sein Großvater - nun auf der Jagd nach Außerirdischen ist. Wütend und enttäuscht kehrt er ins Zeltlager zurück. (Das Zeltlager) Als Roswells Radiosender ein Blind Date zwischen zwei Hörern veranstaltet, wird Liz dafür ausgewählt. Max Evans ist niedergeschlagen. Kyle streut Salz in seine Wunden: Er malt Max aus, was Liz mit dem glücklichen Jungen anstellen wird, den das Radioteam für sie aussucht. Als Liz mit dem Studenten Doug Shellow tatsächlich zu ihrem Rendezvous aufbricht, besucht Kyle mit ein paar Freunden Max. Die Jungs sind bereits angeheitert und wollen mit Max zu dem Konzert fahren, das den Abschluss für das Blind Date Event bildet. Max hat eigentlich keine rechte Lust, sich den Kerl anzusehen, mit dem Liz ausgegangen ist, doch da weder Kyle noch einer seiner Freunde noch Auto fahren sollten, geht er mit. Von außerhalb des Restaurants beobachten Kyle und Max Liz und Doug, die gemeinsam essen, sich auf Drängen des Radiomoderators küssen, und dann durch die Hintertür verschwinden. Max ist fix und fertig. Kyle bietet ihm etwas zu trinken aus seinem Flachmann an. Max will erst nicht, nimmt dann aber doch einen Schluck - und ist auf der Stelle volltrunken, was Kyle kaum glauben kann. Kyle verfolgt Max durch die Straßen von Roswell. Als er ihn einholt, dankt ihm Max für die neue Perspektive. Obwohl Kyle glaubt, sie seien beide am Ende, beschließt Max, Liz zurückzuerobern. Gemeinsam klettern sie auf Liz' Dachterrasse, wo Max ein Herz mit seinen und Liz' Initialen an die Wand malt. Kyle sieht sich kurz vor seinem Ziel: Liz' Schlafzimmer. Die beiden brechen ein. Kyle durchsucht gerade ihre Kommode, als Liz gemeinsam mit Doug ins Zimmer kommt. Sie ist entsetzt, als sie Max betrunken sieht, und bittet Kyle, nichts von dem zu glauben, was Max ihm möglicherweise erzählt hat. Sie verschwindet mit Max auf der Terrasse, während Kyle Doug aufhält. Als das Radioteam sie aufstöbert, machen Liz und Max sich gerade aus dem Staub. Der Radiomoderator bringt sie alle wieder zusammen und zerrt sie auf die Bühne des Abschlusskonzertes. Dort verlangt er von Liz, sich zwischen Doug und ihren beiden Exfreunden zu entscheiden. Er bittet die Jungs um ein abschließendes Statement, zu dem Kyle erklärt, er sei nur zufällig nominiert worden. Dann verschwindet er auf der Toilette. (Blind Date) Einige Zeit später sitzt Kyle Valenti bei sich zu Hause im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher und schaut Sport. Sein Vater kommt herein und geht an das klingelnde Telefon. Er widerholt die Worte Bethesda, Maryland und legt auf. Gleich darauf schaltet er den Sender um. In den Nachrichten kommt ein Bericht über eine brennende Klinik in Bethesda, in der sechs Menschen ums Leben gekommen sind. Kyle, beleidigt wegen der Unterbrechung, steht auf und verlässt das Zimmer. (Tess, Lügen und Video) Kyle lernt die neue Schülerin Tess Harding kennen. Er findet die Blondine anziehend und sie verabreden sich zum Lernen in der Bibliothek. Zuvor wird Kyle allerdings von Liz gebeten, sich mit ihm im Crashdown zu treffen. Sie warnt ihn vor Tess; sie habe gehört, sie würde Jungs nicht besonders gut behandeln. Kyle meint, damit kenne Liz sich ja aus. Er glaubt sie sei eifersüchtig. Er reibt ihr unter die Nase, dass er sich mit Tess in der Bibliothek treffen will, weil er denkt, dass dies Liz nicht gefallen wird. Gemeinsam mit Tess betritt er später die Bibliothek. Kyle glaubt nicht, dass sie tatsächlich wegen der Bücher gekommen sind, aber Tess bittet ihn, ihr die Leiter festzuhalten, während sie ein sehr altes Buch vom obersten Regalbrett holt. Das Buch scheint aus Metall zu sein und ist mit merkwürdigen Symbolen übersäht. Tess sagt, es sei eine sehr alte Sprache. Sie verabschiedet sich von dem verblüfften Kyle und geht. (Das vierte Quadrat) Einige Zeit später schickt der neue Deputy seines Vaters, Dave Fisher, einen FBI Agenten zu Kyle, der auf ihn aufpassen soll. Kyle will wissen, was los ist, und ob sein Vater in Schwierigkeiten steckt, aber der Mann gibt ihm keine Antwort. Gleich darauf beginnt er, sich noch seltsamer zu benehmen, als er sich scheinbar mit der leeren Luft unterhält. Kyle fragt ihn, was los sei, doch der Mann weiß es auch nicht. Plöztlich ist Max Evans da und schlägt den Agenten k. o. Max erklärt, der Mann sei nicht, wofür Kyle ihn halte. Er sperrt ihn in einem Schrank ein. Auf Kyles Fragen nach seinem Vater sagt Max nur, er sei in Sicherheit. Er fordert Kyle auf, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben, und auf keinen Fall den Agenten zu befreien. Da die Schranktür sich nicht öffnen lässt, folgt Kyle Max, nicht aber, ohne zuvor eine Waffe seines Vaters mitzunehmen. Kyle verfolgt Max zum UFO Center. Dort entdeckt er im Projektionsraum Deputy Fisher, an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Fisher erklärt, dass Max und seine Freunde Kyles Vater festhalten. Auf die Aufforderung des Deputys hin bindet Kyle ihn los und übergibt ihm auch die Waffe seines Vaters. Fisher schickt ihn weg, aber Kyle versteckt sich hinter der Leinwand. Kurz darauf kommt es zu einer Schießerei zwischen Fisher und Valenti, in deren Verlauf Kyle von einer Kugel getroffen wird. Sein Vater findet ihn und fleht Max Evans an, ihn zu retten. Indem er ihm die Hand auflegt, heilt Max Kyles Schussverletzung. Kyle ist verwirrt, er weiß nicht, was gerade passiert ist. Sein Vater bittet die anderen, sie allein zu lassen. (Ende und Anfang) Hintergrundinformationen Kyle Valenti wurde gespielt von Nick Wechsler und synchronisiert von Tobias Müller. Obwohl Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti im Vorspann zu den Folgen Nasedo, Besessen, Unabhängig, Herzbeben, Die Liste, Max Maximal und Das weiße Zimmer geführt wird, tritt er in diesen Episoden nicht auf. Kategorie:Person (Roswell)